


温柔一夜

by situ77



Category: One of interest
Genre: M/M, 玲珑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 黑道太子爷龙X单亲爸爸龄





	温柔一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 黑道太子爷龙X单亲爸爸龄

竟然有点处男的感觉，想找一个和自己胃口的人，王九龙心里骂了自己一句，有什么毛病还犯起纯来了，拿起酒杯就进了舞池，没想到收获了意外的宝贝。

看见一个男人穿着黑色衬衣，领口大开，从他这个角度，春光无限，男人皮肤呈小麦色，不是传统意义上的肤若凝脂的美人，不过自带别样美感，国外的美女也大多喜欢美黑，让王九龙更加的感兴趣。

软软的头发搭在额前，黑色的发旋来回摆动，离近了看，王九龙大骂保安怎么放未成年人进来，圆圆的眼睛有点迷离，眼泪向下塌了点显得我见犹怜，好像哭过一样，嘴巴因为喝酒的缘故闪着层水光，嘴角连带着点粉，尤其是脸颊圆乎乎的，肉感十足的随着身体微微弹动，让人想咬住嘬一口，小黑猫青涩的随着音乐摆动，好像并不是很熟练，王九龙一看便明了，可能是刚刚成年第一次来夜店的雏儿，更是撩起王九龙下腹一热，就他了，王九龙走过去，随手把酒放在台子上，双手搂住小黑猫的腰，张九龄吓了一跳，扭过头去看是谁。

抬头看见一个大白高个，一下子愣在那里，王九龙看见他呆住的可爱模样更是心里喜欢的紧，像一只小仓鼠一样，紧紧手里的力度，把人搂向自己，张九龄有点不所措，今天刚刚办完离婚手续，把女儿放在了妈妈那，跟朋友出来散散心，几年婚姻，缘来缘去，他不想那么计较，但是说不伤心却是是假的。

他从小都是照着家人所希望的生活着，上学的时候，听老师的话，上班了，听领导的话，他一直以为会平凡的过着一辈子，没想到会有离婚的一天，他好像从来都是被承受的一方，温柔的接受这一切，进夜店的时候，衬衣的扣子还是系在最上面一颗，还是朋友替他解开扣子，灌了他几杯，把他推进舞池。  
“兄弟，你该试试另一种过法。”  
他如同一只兔子闯进了狼窝，不知所措，酒精是最好的催化，让他慢慢放开自己。

张九龄看着自己眼前这个好看的像明星一样的大高个。  
“你 …你干嘛？”  
王九龙被他问的哭笑不得，干你啊宝贝，你来夜店都没有点思想准备嘛，王九龙看着自己怀里这个迷迷糊糊的小人，凑在他耳边咬着耳朵问。  
“你一个人？”  
这话有两层含义，张九龄反应了一会摇了摇头说。  
“不是！…还有朋友！”  
他一摇头头发扫在王九龙下巴上，王九龙手在他腰上来回磨蹭，隔着衬衣摸着细细的腰线，更是心里烧的痒痒，下定决定，今晚这只小黑猫他要带走，张九龄酒劲上头靠着王九龙白玉似的胸膛慢慢晃荡，王九龙心喜，在这里都是你情我愿，别装什么贞洁烈妇，进了门大家就都同时遵守一条隐形规定，玩得开。

王九龙扶着他往外走去，夜店上面都是酒店，直接方便办事，他一走进去，服务员就给他递了张卡，王家小少爷的模样还是好使，进了房间，王九龙把人放在床上找准嘴就开始亲，说是亲，跟撕咬差不多，这几年憋的他有点把持不住自己，乱了节奏。

看着怀里的人更是方寸大乱，像他第一次一样，身下的人迷迷糊糊的蹭着被子，微微陷下去，显得人更加娇小可爱，头发挡住一些眼睛，睫毛微微抖着，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋透这些粉，嘴角被他刚刚一通亲，肿了起来，连着一片粉色，锁骨随着身体的扭动，摆动着，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的说着什么，王九龙起身，直接扯开了自己的衬衣，露出姣好的身材，却一颗颗解开小黑猫的衬衣，还替身下这人脱了裤子，这么伺候人还真是头一次，从来都是众星捧月的人，也有今天。

“宝贝，你叫什么啊？”  
王九龙开口问道。  
“唔…嗯 …九龄，张九龄。”  
王九龙听了也乐呵。  
“90”  
好可爱的名字，王九龙也不再多问，一夜而已，无需多问，直接下嘴。

王九龙的大手大脚，捧住张九龄的脸就亲，张九龄只觉得浑身烧的要命，脸上还有个湿湿滑滑的东西，虽然含的自己的小舌好舒服，冰冰凉凉的，时不时轻咬自己的嘴唇，也伸出舌头与其纠缠，王九龙看着身下美人与自己回应，更是激动不已，解了裤子拉链放出来自己的小兄弟，漂亮的颜色，尺寸傲人，头部冒着水光，止不住的往张九龄大腿间挺动，腿间水痕显出鳞光。

张九龄本来就热，腿间的驴玩意儿让他心烦，一个劲的躲开，王九龙起身，拉开身下的人腿，把自己挤了进去，别看张九龄皮肤不白，但是皮肤细腻，像是经过细细研磨的巧克力豆做成的巧克力酱，加上点汗，整个人滑腻的抓都抓不住，麦色皮肤在灯光下沁出肉感的美丽，王九龙也算是绅士，没有霸王强上攻，大手揉搓了两下张九龄胸前的红点，冷空气刺激小红点刺激的挺起来，张口含住，大手顺着腰窝滑下去往后面探去，张九龄也是有个孩子的人，女儿小时候没少折腾他，这会子是过了内一阵子，可是胸前还是敏感的不行，王九龙嘬的张九龄心慌，下身忍不住往上挺，嘴里忍不住喊。

“别…别这样…别…”  
王九龙哪里听他的，大手继续动作，没想到手指一摸股间一阵湿滑，指尖慢慢刺进去，让怀里的人慢慢适应，时不时照顾两下前面，王九龙手劲大重重几下，又痛又爽，张九龄差点交代了，腿间更是泥泞的不堪入目，水光淋漓，黑色毛发纠结在一起，一缕一缕的搭着，王九龙又加了一指，张九龄只觉得后面胀胀的，哼唧了两声就靠着王九龙的肩头不动，小猫似得叫两声。

王九龙猴急的要命，看着差不多了，把张九龄翻过来，扶着小兄弟就往里面进，哪里知道手指和自家兄弟的差距，几次都滑开，张九龄累的要命，腰杆也没有力气，趴下去头埋在枕头里，小屁股翘的老高，王九龙看着眼下的色差更是眼眶烧红。

自己颜色偏浅的家伙遇上张九龄麦色的小屁股，穴口因为刚刚的动作而变得艳红，一张一合仿佛邀请，周围水光闪烁，此刻他只想操进去，掐住张九龄的腰窝，直直的插了进去，括约肌一瞬间的收紧，勒的王九龙差点射出来，气急败坏的打了一下张九龄的屁股，挨过一巴掌的地方马上涨红翘了起来，身下张九龄也不好受，酒醒了一大半，撕裂一般的痛感袭来，前面的鸟儿一瞬间都耷拉了头，只觉得下身被烧红的烙铁刺穿，疼的冷汗直接冒了满头，喊了出来。

“啊…好疼…疼…”  
眼泪夺眶而出根本止不住的砸在被子上面，他怎么会在这，王九龙伏下身来慢慢吻着他的后背，边说。  
“放松点，宝贝，别紧张。”  
虽然他也疼的满头大汗，不过这滋味真让人着迷，这动作让张九龄害羞的埋起头来，在上一段婚姻里面，他们都没有这么亲呢的称呼与动作，更多是无言的交流，只有喘息的声音，不过与陌生人做爱这样出格的事情也让张九龄害怕，王九龙慢慢抽出来，又狠狠的撞了进去，张九龄哭喘起来。

“呜呜呜，慢点，别…”  
眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的砸，腰也忍不住的颤，砸的王九龙心里，王九龙本来只想痛痛快快的做，难得做一次温柔情人，大手穿过小孩的腋下，把小孩提起来，转过来，面对面搂在怀里，小孩头埋在他肩窝里，大手拍着张九龄的背，慢慢哄着  
“别哭了，宝贝，嗯？”  
边哄着边抬起小孩的屁股往自家兄弟上面摁，小孩哭的软趴趴的，也放松了许多，哪里想到王大少这么禽兽，哭都不放过他，下身就这么颠了起来，小孩哭的更凶了。

“你…你不说你不弄了吗，我疼…”  
王九龙让小孩正视自己，给他擦眼泪，擦着擦着，就上嘴里，亲着小孩的眼睛，张九龄只觉得眼前的人好温柔，应该不是坏人，身下却过分的很，每次都大开大合的挺进，带着水声，噗嗤噗嗤的作响，白沫横飞，张九龄脑袋晕乎乎的，扶着王九龙的肩膀，想慢一点，王九龙只觉得甬道紧紧的拉着他不放，身下爽的不能自己，哪里顾得上他的小动作，按着小孩的腰，挺着腰死命的往上撞。

“嗯…唔 …慢 …慢点”  
没有意识的寻着王九龙的嘴去亲，小猫舔奶一样，张九龄被逼的眼眶通红，泪痕挂在脸上，眼角带泪，勾的王九龙心软的不行，动作也轻柔了许多，把人放倒在床上，舍不得让他翻过身去，害怕看不到他的表情，只好正面继续，张九龄忍不住夹着后穴。

王九龙吻吻小孩的鼻尖，继续身下的动作，张九龄只觉得腰快被撞折了，一下子又狠又猛，一下接一下，根本不给他喘息的机会，王九龙喘着粗气，心里莫名的生出一股疑问，每每听见小孩哭，他就心疼的不行，动作也轻柔了很多，但是忍不了一会，就又使劲撞小孩恨不得让他一直掉金豆子，来回的矛盾心理让王九龙只能付诸行动。

张九龄的耻骨被撞的生疼，透着点粉红，小孩累的不行，撒娇似的把腿挂在王九龙的臂弯上，细瘦的小腿随着王九龙的动作来回晃悠，膝盖，脚趾都泛着粉色，刺激的时候脚趾紧张的收紧，王九龙抓着小孩的脚踝，咬了一口，一个粉红印子赫然与上面，张九龄眼前被眼泪糊的模模糊糊，只觉得一阵电流从下面往上直击脑子里，刺激的他一下子射了出来，一大股白液粘在两人的腹部上面，头部稀稀拉拉的还流些液体，歪在一边，脑子白光一阵，像冒雪花一样，张九龄哭着愣在那。

王九龙看着身下这个宝贝，真是敏感又紧张的身体，把小孩抱起来转了个过，让小孩靠着自己，张九龄的不应期还没有过，就又被拉着做，偏过头就胡乱亲着王九龙的脸蛋。  
“放过我吧，我不行了…真的”  
王九龙咬着小孩的耳朵，直往里面吹气，叼着小孩的脖子就啃，青青紫紫的留在张九龄的脖子上，快要到的时候，张九龄觉得自己已经不是自己了，被操开又被大手拉回去，王九龙在他耳边喘着粗气。

“叫我，九龄，叫我楠楠。”  
张九龄听话的叫着。  
“楠楠…楠楠”  
乖顺的态度催化了王九龙的情绪。  
“别停，继续叫。”

张九龄带着点沙哑的嗓子，自带一股媚气，不娇弱造作，本来他平时带孩子也知道怎么哄小孩，一声声楠楠叫的温柔可以杀人，王九龙只觉得怀中的人是来索自己的命来的，腰杆酥麻，直直的射进了小孩的甬道里，张九龄觉得腹部一阵热流，仿佛要把肚子烧穿，刺激的不住的痉挛，一挺一挺的，好在王九龙抱着他，不然绝对要摔下去王九龙一时间也有点恍惚，太爽了，从来没有这种感觉，晃过神儿来，拿纸巾替两人擦干净，看着淌着白浊的后穴，他坏心的没有给小孩收拾。

小孩好像感觉凉，不自觉地往他怀里拱，在他臂弯里来回磨蹭，找了个舒服的位置昏昏沉沉的睡过去，王九龙看着小孩脸上挂着的泪痕，心里有心疼又好笑，怎么这么爱哭啊。

第二天，还是张九龄先醒的，睁开眼睛，他只觉得自己像被车轧过一眼，再看看缠在自己身上的大白胳膊和大白虫，他只觉得自己可以自杀去了，从臂弯里溜出来，跑到卫生间一看，他差点找个缝钻进去，浑身上下全是咬痕，脖子上面像挂了个项链一般，腰上五个青紫手印明显的像纹上去一般，大腿根部甚至还有小小的口子，两条腿像面条一样，走路跟踩在棉花上一样，浑身酸痛的想掉眼泪，最让他难以启齿的就是后面，还湿乎乎的，套上衣服还不忘从钱包里拿出些钱来放在床头当作房费。

临关门最后一秒他鼓起勇气看了一眼床上的人，在阳光射进来的大床上，一个面容姣好的，白的发光的大男孩，张九龄一阵罪恶感上身，自己不会睡了一个未成年吧，对于性经验并不多的张爸爸来说，这让他心中的背德感可以乘以一百倍，屁股里含的东西又有往下流的趋势，吓得他夹着屁股赶快走了。

王九龙迷迷糊糊的睡到快中午了，一起身发现身边的人早就溜的没有踪影，起来呆坐了一会，看见床头柜子上的钱，气的王九龙笑了起来，他拿起手机给对面的人发了三个字。

“张九龄”  
起床去洗漱一下，回来看见手机上的信息。  
“张九龄，25岁，XX高中的物理老师，单身状态，有一个女儿。”  
王九龙呆坐在床上。  
“25岁！！？女儿！！？”

王九龙努力回忆昨晚自己怀里被自己当作小孩的男人，已经是一个孩子的爹了，一想到着王九龙下身又支棱起来了，内种幼年感实在太撩人，惹得他心里又翻江倒海。


End file.
